Tomodachi
by ltifal
Summary: What if this thing happen as simple as that? Happy b'day for our Scorpio


**Note: Most fic was written on how Milo tried to put down the ice barrier in Camus in order to befriend with him. So how about it was so simple and just need a little help from someone? **

**Warning: OCC if you want to view as it but I do think kid can grow into surprisingly different character in the later life, sigh… so young… **_**Ouch!**_** All right! Grandma, don't whack my head! Every time I said that, my grandma chuckled and said, well I'm 86 you know.**

**Disclaimer: none below was mine; I just borrow the character for fun of writing**

_Tomodachi_

The sound of laughter rang again from the far; the young turquoise hair gold saint moved his eyes slightly up to peek up from his book. It been a half year since he had honor to wear one of most powerful cloth on Athena rank, but he still never felt belong to the place. He missed his hometown France and being here alone without any common language with other kid made him so lonely and so alone. He naturally liked to be alone but being like this all the time was not one of his favorite things to do. Half of the gold saints were practically at the same age as him, but they didn't seem to brother approached him again after the first encounter… which was on the day that he became an Aquarius saint.

Or… he thought bitterly, it was because his cold demeanor, he looked colder than other kids, it was for sure. He was also calmer than kid his age, just like the kid from India, he remembered his name as Shaka. The blonde kid seemed to be more like a loner but he definitely arrogant and not as shy as him. More than once, that he saw (in amused, mind you) the kid who was supposed to be called as closer to God took a brawling argument into the fight; although it was mostly with the Italian.

He noted another kid who was more or least like him, the strange kid from Tibet who had no eyes brown, and instead two red dots above his eyes. Mu, he believed was also shy like himself and that maybe the reason why the older kid mainly Deathmask picked on his daily, being the weirdest of them all. When the word of harassment began, Shaka would be there to help him from the situation. It was also why the young Virgo saint seemed to be into a lot of fight with the older Cancer. Sometime though, he could also see the other kid like Alderbaran to take control of situation between the fighters, being the largest body of all. Camus shook his head, maybe he was after all, looked stronger than the violet hair kid so no one ever picked a fight on him, and he definitely didn't like picking fight like Shaka. No, he was too shy for that.

"What ya do?" A sudden question startled him; he blinked as he found a child in blue hair staring at him in curiosity almost too close for his own taste. He yelped and jumped back only to land ungratefully onto the brown dirt below him.

"…" He felt the aching pain on his bottom but soon disappeared as he took himself up and pat his pant.

"You all right?' He asked genuinely concern as Camus looked down, a blush spread on his face before he took his deserted book and nod. Quickly he walked away in embarrassment. The other kid though raised his eyes brown in confused, did he just say anything that offended the younger kid?

"Oi! Milo, what ya do?" A pat on his back made him spun around and forgot the earlier event before he mumbled slightly. "That's some weird kid…"

"Who?" The young Leo saint asked as his hand clamped into Milo's and tugged it impatiently, demanding for attention.

"That… Aquarius?" Milo said unsure.

"You mean Camus?" Both boy spun around and spotted the blonde hair kid strolled around with Mu and Alderbaran tagging behind him.

"Camus his name huh?"

"Yes, he's some weird kid." Alderbaran said in his broken Greece, while Mu nodded in agreement.

"He… never talk." The young Aries saint added but soon regretted it as Milo looked at him grinning evilly.

"As if you talk much, Softy."

"Hey, watch it." Shaka pushed the younger kid not too playfully, glaring lightly.

"That's a war, monk!" The blue hair saint grinned as he pushed back; Aiolia chuckled as he joined into 'fun' wrestler match, while Mu sighed in annoyed. He knew Milo said it jokingly but he still tick off being called 'softy'. No thank to Deathmask for creatively giving him such title. The huge kid patted him on the back as he chuckled.

"No need to worry about that, Mu. Milo is always like that." He said stressing the word 'is'.

"I know…" He mumbled incoherently before a hand dragged him into the fighting cloud with an 'Epp!'

_Saint_

_Seiya_

He was worried, it had been several months but the second youngest member of his gold saint pack seemed didn't get along with his other 'brothers'. He sighed slightly while looking at the retreated figure. The 'kids' he thought bitterly. All of them were too young to have such a burden on their shoulder but he couldn't do anything. Nothing he could do to change such a destiny, chosen by the Goddess herself. But he could at least make the youngsters less 'suffer'? He sighed… being a gold saint himself… although he was not really contribute much in the last war, he knew how he felt when the others die one by one. His face grimed slightly remembering he and the other saints, Libra were the only two survivor. He laughed bitterly, he himself had been reduced to an old frail man. He maybe old but he surely could give the youngster a little advice.

He rose from his sit with a little pain; his back was killing him, so much for someone who was one of the strongest people on the planet. He walked with such difficulty toward the silent child which was standing looking outside.

"Young one, what have become your interest out there." He said letting out a smile when he heard a yelp came out.

"Pa-papacy!" He stammered but quickly blushed and looked down in embarrass, still clinging at his book as if it was the only item he had. A chuckle escaped from his lips made the youngster looked more uncomfortable.

"Sit with me, Camus?" He said as he offered his hand. The little boy finally looked up, pondering if he should take it or not, before he slowly took a hold of the frail old hand. He gave an encouraging smile before taking a step into the room where he and other kid usually sat together. The room was wide like every room in the main temple, covered with soft red carpet, surprisingly a coffee table and some sofa. A rocking chair placed beside the tall glass window where the sun poured it blessing inside. The room, he admitted quietly was more inviting than what it was hundred years ago.

"Tell me, young one. What's on your mind?" He said curiously as he walked toward the rocking chair. He always like the chair, it was old yet comfortable.

"…" Camus looked quite surprise before he shook his little head. "Nothing, papacy." Came his answer.

"Ah I see." He paused as he slowly sat on the chair. He motioned him to sit on his lap. Camus looked up again pondering if he should do something like it. After all he didn't really like to look that vulnerable; he was after all a saint, a gold saint for Athena sake, even though he was a seven years old boy. "I won't bite, Camus." He let out a chuckle as the youngster looked at him in shock, he clearly didn't understand the joke, showing how much innocent he was. Another chuckle as he shook his head. "It was a joke, it mean I won't hurt you."

"If I don't do that, will you hurt me then?" The young kid said almost whispering before meeting his eyes, Shion looked at him in amused before he rubbed his hair affectionately.

"Of course not, now come here and stay with me." Camus finally nod as he climbed toward the old man. He took a comfortable position before he looked at him in his innocent eyes. Shion let out a sigh before he embraced the kid who was tense a little as he pulled him closer. He patted his back slightly as Camus gradually relax and couldn't help but snuggled closer. "Tell me, young one. You seem have a lot of thing in mind."

"… I, papacy, why don't they?"

"Why don't who?" He said patiently, his hand began to rub his back in coaxing manner.

"… why don't anyone ask me or talk to me?" He whispered almost with the hint of jealousy. He hated himself for looking so weak, so embarrass as he felt a tear rolled down from his eyes as he sobbed slightly. Shion froze before he took in the problem. He thought slightly when Camus came to the Santuary, he was a little less than seven, quiet and collective but cold… adding the shy attitude definitely pushed him out from the group…

"Camus…" He said soothingly as he let the boy tried to stop his cry. "It's ok to cry."

"But I'm a man!" The young Aquarius said suddenly in his outburst.

"You are, but even a man cry."

"A saint, gold saint!" Another sob.

"Even a saint can cry." He said patiently as he hugged the child more closely, closing his eyes as he pat his back again slightly. The sobbing gradually became a hiccup before it was disappeared completely. He paused for a while before he asked "Tell me young one, do you talk to them?" He only heard nothing but silent before the child shook his head.

"I don't know them."

"Oh, how come?"

"…"

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"That was not fair!" Milo yelled in annoyed when he saw the kid on his lap. He quickly tottered toward the figure on the rocking chair. "Papacy, can I sit too!" He said in enthusiasm but he froze when he saw the tear streak face. "Are you ok?"

Shion smiled slightly, Milo was always the cheerful and innocent one among the seven years but his timing slightly off sometime. He was hoping Camus could be less mature, after all they were on the same age. He looked at the child on his embrace, Camus once again blushed slightly as he took an effort to run from his embrace but being an ex-gold saint, the child gold saint power clearly didn't match much.

"Milo, Camus just has a little owwie."

"Oh!"

"Pa-papacy!" The turquoise saint shocked at his own outburst before he looked on his hands, feeling uncertainly, he would be dashed if the other kid laugh at his stupidity.

"So where's the owwie?" Was the question, which made Camus eyes snapped open lightly in surprise. A chuckle came out from Shion's mouth, just like he expected, Milo was just too innocent.

"In here." He said as he tapped the young saint chest, near his heart.

"Oh, is it hurt much?" The young Scorpio asked with concern. Camus couldn't help but nodded slightly, but quickly stopped as he realized what he was doing.

"Yes, but you can help cure him, little one."

"I do?" He said grinning proudly. Shion chuckled again as he saw the reaction and took his little hand.

"Yes, young one, can you be his friend and talk to him?"

"Papacy!" Camus was so shock, he so wanted to have friend like Milo but he was scared, what if he rejected it?

"Sure!" The answer came quick and confident, slowly erased very bit of hesitation on Aquarius heart. The blue hair saint nodded eagerly. "Come on then, uh? Camus right?" He took the other kid's hand and tugged it slowly. "Play with me then!"

"Um…"

"Go on, young one." Shion said as he released the kid and put him down. "Now Milo. "He continued in his seriousness. "You help me with his owwie, ok?"

"Yes, sir." He saluted never taking his hand off from the other child.

"Promise me that you help him?" Shion asked chuckled slightly.

"Of course, papacy! He is my friend!" He exclaimed proudly which made Camus eyes blinked, his uncertainty gone completely. "Now come on, Camus!" The blue hair saint pulled his newest friend outside the room, not much for the other child to protested… while Shion rocked his chair again in content, one problem solve.

_Owari_

_Omake_

"…"

"Camus, What ya doing?" The Aquarius almost jumped slightly as he glared at his friend.

"Don't ever sneak around behind my back like that." He murmured dangerously as the other chuckled. He never knew if he regretted being his friend or what? Maybe he was crazy when he was young to even think wanted a friend.

"… you are zooming again, Camus." Milo continue with the chuckle as he slyly took the book from his hand and read the title. "Gone with the wind? Gosh this one is classic…"

"Give that back." He coldly said as he took the book back.

"You are no fun like usual."

"If I am no fun then you should go else where, Kanon or Aiolia seem to want you more."

"Camus… that sound so wrong…" He shuddered

"I know." He said lightly before he felt a ruffle on his hair. "Stop messing with my hair."

"Well, you are no fun but you are my friend and you need me more than them." He grinned slightly, watching Camus' reaction who was raising his eyes slightly. "And I am not the person who like to break promise." He continued.

"A promise?" The other asked in confused.

"Yup, eleven years ago I promised Shion to heal your owwie?" He let out another sly grin. It been quite some time since he knew the meaning of their conversation long ago in the room by the rocking chair.

"You… remember all of this. It was a long time ago…" He almost choked, a blush which was now rarely visible began to form on his face. A chuckle.

"You are still as shy as before when you talk about something this personal, aren't you." He couldn't help but felt amused as he ruffled his hair again in affection.

"… Thanks, Milo…"

"For what?" He already knew the answer.

"For… being my friend and um…" He stuck his hand to his pocket, pondering as usual before he took the item out. "Happy birthday."

"Ha! I know you will give me that when we are alone like this." He swiped the present in triumph.

"You always ruin such moment, do you." He groan inwardly as Milo chuckled and torn open his present.

"Wow. Thanks, Camus!" He yelled in delight when he saw the gold Scorpio pin as he hugged the other lad.

"Not… so tight!" He shouted in frustrated as the other lad chuckled in amused, Milo's bear hug was so crushing. He hoped he wouldn't do another sacrifice like what he did in Hades' battle because he was sure he wouldn't trade anything in the world for Milo's friendship.

**Authoress note: Happy Birthday Milo XD Huff puff, 2 hours marathon for plotting and typing and finally it over!**


End file.
